


Bad Day?

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Prompt Bash [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Virgil’s not feeling good and he’s reluctant to let anyone know.





	Bad Day?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hey, I'm not gonna wish you a happy birthday yet cuz that's bad luck but i was wondering if you could write virgil not feeling well and thomas taking care of him? I just wanna see Thomas's character interact with his anxiety and form some kind of platonic bond. If you're uncomfortable writing thomas, that's completely understandable though.

It was only 2:00 pm and Virgil already wanted to go back to bed as he rubbed the corners of his eyes with his thumb and index finger. The morning had started with a tiny little headache and pained throat, but it had progressively gotten worse. The pained throat was a full on throat ache that made it impossible to eat without feeling like he was trying to shove razors in his throat. His headache had grown to can’t-move-without-feeling-like-he’s-going-to-pass-out. In short, he just wanted to go back to bed, but with how slowly the editing was going, it would be impossible. 

“You promised a video today, Sanders,” he snapped, fighting through the pain in his throat. “You need to hurry.”

“Lay off him, would you?” Roman snapped. “You’re being ridiculous.”

Virgil glared and crossed his arms. “I’m just saying- you wouldn’t want anyone to be disappointed.”

“Of course not,” Thomas said. “Which is why I’m starting the editing early. It’ll be done by tonight.”

“You’re going too slow! Slacking!” Logan raised an eyebrow at Virgil’s outburst. “We need this video out as early as possible.”

Logan frowned. “Thomas promised a video by tomorrow, therefore, he will publish it by tomorrow evening. You’re being needlessly… pushy.”

“Is something bothering you, kiddo?” Patton asked. 

“No,” Virgil argued. “Look, I just-” a wave of dizziness came over him and he squinted, trying to force his attention to remain on Thomas, “want us to get this thing done as soon as possible. Then we can rest.”

Thomas looked up and frowned. “We can rest after we finish. It’ll only take a couple more hours.” Virgil grimaced. Thomas sighed and gave him a comforting smile. “I’ll get it out on time.”

Virgil nodded with a small grunt and sat back down on the stairs. He leaned against the wall and watched as Thomas continued working on his laptop. Logan continued helping to point out small errors while Roman and Patton sat in the corner chatting. Virgil continued staring ahead as his head began to feel lighter.

He hesitantly laid a hand on his stomach. When had it started cramping? Great. He looked to Thomas who continued on, sliding his mouse around and typing every so often. Why was it taking so long? How long had it been since he’d last spoken up? He pulled out his phone, wincing at the sudden light. He turned his brightness down as low as it could go and nearly groaned. It had only been four minutes. 

“Thomas-”

Thomas looked up. A look of impatience spread across his face before it smoothed over into something a little more patient and understanding. “What’s up?”

“You’re just taking a while. Perhaps- maybe, you need a break?”

Everyone was frowning at him, even Patton. Roman threw his hands in the air. “What is  _up_  with you today?”

Virgil winced; why was Roman so loud all the time? “We just-”

“Need to get this video out on time,” Roman finished. “We’re all well aware. But you’re being grumpy and rude.”

Another wave of dizziness hit him and with it came a wave of nausea. He couldn’t stay here, bickering with Roman. He needed his room; his safe room where he could be  _alone_. “Whatever,” he snapped. “I’m leaving.”

“Wait- what? Virgil!” Virgil could hear Thomas calling out to him, but he sank down anyway. Virgil let out a long withheld groan and raked a hand over his face. He’d have to face them eventually, but for now, he wanted to lay down and sleep whatever he’d come down with off. 

He pulled his hood up and made his way to lay down in bed when Thomas rose up, arms crossed. Virgil jerked back in surprise, blinking. Thomas looked expectantly at him, soft smile just barely tracing his lips. 

“Explain,” he ordered.

“What’re you doing in the mindscape?” Virgil snapped. “You- you have editing to do!”

“And something’s up with you. Now, I told you I’d start making you feel heard and I plan to keep that promise.” Thomas sat down on the edge of Virgil’s bed and looked up at him. “What’s going on, Virge?”

Virgil shuffled his feet, staring down. “Nothing. I’m just anxious.”

Thomas shook his head. “You never just back down like that.” His voice dropped lower. “What’s going on, buddy?”

Virgil sighed and shrugged. “I just don’t… feel good.”

Thomas frowned. “Like- what do you mean?”

Virgil fumbled for the right words, flailing his hands out. “Just- uhm, stomach and head and uhm- throat. just uhm- hurt.” He blushed. 

Thomas nodded. “So… you’re feeling sick.”

Virgil nodded, soaking in embarrassment. “So I just wanted to lay down. Maybe… I dunno, sleep a little. You guys can edit without me, right? And you’ll have it up in time, I know. So…”

“I can save the editing for later,” Thomas said. “Your health comes first. Lay down. I can have Patton make you some soup.”

Virgil frowned. “You need to  _edit_ , Thomas.”

“ _You_  need to get better. Lay down.” Thomas stood up and patted the bed. Virgil remained standing, stiff and staring uncomprehendingly. Thomas sighed. “I’m serious, Virgil. Let someone take care of you.”

Virgil hesitated then walked over to the bed and sat down. His body felt even more heavy and achy once he sat down. 

“Lay down; I’ve have Patton make you some soup, okay?”

Virgil nodded, still sitting up, afraid to completely lay down in front of Thomas. Thomas sighed and walked over. He swept aside Virgil’s bangs and laid the back of his hand on Virgil’s forehead. “I’ll have Logan bring a thermometer too,” Thomas said. Then he sank out. 

Virgil sighed and laid his head in his hands. He was humiliated; he didn’t like people worrying over him like that, but still… it felt nice that Thomas cared. Virgil kicked off his shoes and slid under the covers. 

As he drifted off to sleep, he heard Thomas coming back, gently setting a glass down on the counter beside his bed. Then he took Virgil’s temperature (99.5), and brushed his bangs aside once again before sinking back out for some painkillers. 

“When’re you gonna get your video out?” Virgil mumbled when Thomas came back. 

“Tomorrow. Today, we’re focusing on taking care of you.”

Virgil huffed into his pillows, but couldn’t come up with a protest. He fell back into a half-sleep as Thomas sat beside him, gently running his fingers over his hair in the quiet darkness of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write sickfic simply bc I’m squeamish and I suck. But heck, I tried and I hope this was good, sweetheart! I also hope I wrote Thomas all right. :P


End file.
